


Apprends-moi à sourire

by Samazabini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samazabini/pseuds/Samazabini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelque soit la situation, Sherlock n'a jamais su sourire. À personne. Ou en tous cas, pas à n'importe qui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apprends-moi à sourire

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : SamaZ.
> 
> Bêta : Adalas.
> 
> Mot de l'auteur : Hi everyone ! Je vous présente aujourd'hui un petit truc du point de vue de Sherlock, qui j'espère vous plaira ! C'est évidemment grâce à ma bêta que j'ai pu vous pondre quelque chose de propre. Je la remercie de tout mon coeur ! Sinon, bonne lecture :)

Sherlock ne savait pas sourire. 

C’était un fait. Il ne savait pas étirer ses jolies lèvres roses et pleines pour faire naître un joli sourire. Non. Quand il essayait de le faire devant son miroir, il n'en résultait qu'une affreuse grimace qui mettrait sûrement son entourage mal à l'aise. Et contrairement à la croyance populaire, Sherlock n'en était pas fan. Il n'aimait pas produire ce genre de sentiments à son insu. Et sûrement pas en souriant.

Non, Sherlock Holmes ne savait pas sourire.

Quand il était petit et que ses tentatives de faire le grand en utilisant des mots trop savant pour son âge faisaient glousser ses maîtresses d'école, ces dernières s’étaient inquiétées de cet état de fait. Elles l'avaient d'abord pris à part pour lui demander si tout allait bien. N'ayant qu'une réponse négative brève, elles avaient demandé à rencontrer ses parents. Sherlock aurait dû se douter qu'elles ne le croiraient pas. Les humains étaient comme ça. Ils avaient besoin d'assouvir leur curiosité et ils avaient besoin d'une explication plausible et logique pour leur cerveau atrophié. Il n'y avait qu'à voir avec les tueurs en série. Les inspecteurs et les journalistes devenaient fous si on ne leur assurait pas que le coupable avait une famille dysfonctionnelle ou une maladie mentale expliquant ses crimes.

Pareil pour le comportement. Le petit Sherlock ne souriait jamais, il y avait donc un problème. Ses professeurs ne s’étaient calmés que lorsque sa mère avait fait allusion à un autisme peu développé. Les humains étaient comme ça. Ils préféraient croire qu'un enfant avait un problème plutôt que d'accepter qu'il soit juste différent. Et Sherlock était juste différent. Il n'arrivait pas à sourire sur commande. Il ne pouvait pas sourire pour dire bonjour, ni sourire aux enfants, ni aux vieilles personnes dans la rue, ni aux serveurs pour dire merci, ni à personne d'autre. Sherlock ne pouvait pas sourire sur commande. Ni pour ses photos de classe, ni pour celles en famille. Il ne comprenait même pas qu'on puisse sourire devant un objectif alors que la définition même du sourire était la projection à la surface du bonheur qu'on ressentait intérieurement. Non, Sherlock en était incapable. Déjà que personne n'arrivait à le faire sourire, alors un objectif... Non. Il ne pouvait que vous fixer de ce regard pénétrant qui changeait de couleur en fonction du ciel ou de ses humeurs. 

Bien sûr, arrivé au lycée, ça lui avait valu énormément de problèmes. Son jeune âge n'avait pas aidé. Les garçons l'attaquaient sous prétexte de les avoir provoqué avec son regard fixe, et les filles le collaient. Il avait un côté mystérieux, d'après elles. On n'aurait pas tort de supposer que ce fut durant ces années là qu'il apprit l'Art de la Manipulation. Bien sûr, quand ces demoiselles comprirent que Sherlock était... _différent_ , et pas dans le bon sens du terme, elles le fuirent le plus loin possible. Déduire toutes leurs pensées les plus intimes d'un simple regard était trop dur à supporter, apparemment. Ça n'avait eu aucun impact sur la vie de Sherlock. Mais, il ne savait toujours pas sourire.

Vint ensuite l'université. Sherlock avait vingt ans et on l'avait directement intégré en master.  
Bien sûr, avoir fait de grandes découvertes scientifiques pendant les années sabbatiques qu'il avait pris après le lycée, avait énormément contribué à impressionner le doyen de la fac qui lui avait même accordé un laboratoire pour qu'il mène ses différentes expériences. Ce fut le début de sa chute.  
Il rencontra un certain Sebastian qui, lui, souriait tout le temps et à tout le monde et qui le fascina instantanément. Et Sebastian voulait être son ami. À lui. Sherlock Holmes. Et Sherlock sauta à pieds joints dans cette relation, qui devint peu à peu sordide. 

Le détective consultant ne l'avait pas compris avant cet instant où l’étudiant en droit lui avait souri. Il n'avait pas compris qu'il était en manque. Il avait soif, soif de contact, soif d'acceptation, soif de-... Il était en manque reconnaissance et d'attention. Les gens normaux ne s'attardaient jamais très longtemps sur lui. Ils le voyaient, le jugeaient, et passaient leur chemin. Ils ne s'attardaient jamais. Ne lui donnaient jamais de seconde chance. Alors Sherlock avait appris à faire la même chose. Il apprit à juger et à passer son chemin. Le fait qu'il avait raison quatre-vingts-dix pour-cent du temps l'aida grandement. Il apprit à barricader son cœur et à passer outre. Et puis arriva cet homme, moins bête que tous les autres réunis, qui riait à ses déductions et en rajoutait même un peu parfois. Cet homme qui le faisait sourire et qui lui faisait croire que s'il n’était pas le centre de la Terre, il était bel et bien celui de son monde. Et Sherlock avait tellement voulu y croire qu'il... Eh bien, qu'il y avait cru. De toutes ses forces. De toute son âme. De tout son cœur. Et il donna tout. Et il pardonna énormément. Mais ce n’était pas si grave. Sebastian le regardait. Il ne regardait que lui. Il n'aimait que lui. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire qu'il caresse d'autres corps que le sien, qu'il embrasse d'autres lèvres que les siennes et qu'il se moque de lui avec ses amis. Après tout, Sherlock se savait peu doué pour les relations charnelles. Et puis, il n'aimait pas vraiment embrasser, et il était tellement bizarre.

Mais rien de tout ça n’était grave, Sherlock avait appris à sourire. Pas de vrais sourires, mais tout de même. Il savait faire semblant maintenant. Merci Sebastian.  
Et puis comme pour toutes choses dans la vie du génie, il commença à s'ennuyer de Sebastian. À prendre conscience ses défauts. Et il y en avait trop. Et avant même de faire un pas, Sebastian organisa son humiliation publique. Il le traita de tous les noms, railla ses performances sexuelles, lui fit part de sa peur de se faire tuer par Sherlock dans son sommeil.

 _« Parce que, tu comprends, t'es tellement bizarre... Et tu ne souris presque jamais. Tu fais froid dans le dos, Sherlock. Et, je suis désolé, mais à la base, c'était un pari avec des potes. J’espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, dis ? »_

Ce fut dit avec beaucoup de calme et presque avec de la gentillesse dans la voix. Comme si tout ça, ce n’était pas dans le but de détruire Sherlock. Après tout, il n'avait choisi que l'heure du déjeuner où les trois quart de l'université étaient présents. Mais à part ça, ce n’était rien. Et jusqu'à la fin des temps, Sherlock n'avouera jamais qu'il avait eu tellement mal qu'il aurait souhaité qu'on enfonce un pieu dans son cœur pour l'achever. Non, ça, jamais! Alors, il avait souri, lui avait dit qu'il était au courant du pari depuis le début et qu'il était désolé de ne pas être performant.

_« Parce que, tu comprends, je ne peux pas venir aussi vite que toi. »_

Le visage en feu du brun aurait pu rendre Sherlock heureux pour un bon moment. Mais, Sebastian était mauvais et Sherlock ne l’était pas assez. Alors, quand l'ennemi lui souhaita une bonne vie – Et j’espère que tu te feras des amis – Sherlock sortit tout son savoir-faire et garda son sourire factice jusqu'au bout.  
Au moins, il savait sourire maintenant s'était-il dit. Oui, au moins ça. 

Sherlock obtint son Master et quitta la faculté sous les pleurs de ses professeurs et surtout du Doyen qui avait perdu sa poule aux œufs d'or, sous l’indifférence de sa mère, et sous la désapprobation teintée d'inquiétude de Mycroft. Il partit faire le tour du monde, s'ennuya à mourir et se jeta dans la drogue. Mycroft le rapatria de force à Londres et le fit intégrer plus de centres de désintoxication qu'il n'en eut besoin. Une fois remis sur pieds, il déménagea dans un joli palace tenu par une vieille gouvernante dont le mari était un dragon. Il la débarrassa du Dragon et obtint sa reconnaissance éternelle. Il continua à se droguer quelques fois et à arpenter les rues de Londres à la recherche de je-ne-sais-quoi. Qu'il trouva sur une scène de crime qu'il résolut en moins de temps que cela prit à l'Inspecteur pour éloigner les curieux. Le DI devint son dealer et il rendit Sherlock accro à une autre sorte de drogue, alors il délaissa l'ancienne aussi vite qu'il l'avait commencé. Sans états d’âme. Surtout parce que son dealer était du genre fidèle et qu'il attendait la même chose de la part de son client. Sherlock ne comprenait pas trop mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. De plus, son nouveau dealer faisait des perquisitions sans même prévenir. Aucune éducation.

Et Sherlock continua à vivre ou plutôt à survivre. Et il en était là, couché sur son fauteuil, les yeux fermés, les mains jointes, noyé dans sa propre biographie. 

_Clic._

Il ouvrit les yeux. Un ange blond lui souriait. Non, ce n’était que John. Il se traita d'idiot intérieurement, quelles niaiseries ! Le médecin tenait un appareil photo à la main et dardait ses yeux bleus sur lui. Et Sherlock sentit son cœur battre fort. Tellement fort. Comme s'il essayait de s’échapper de sa cage thoracique. Et-

_J'aime cet homme._

C'est ce que John lui avait expliqué. Un cœur qui bat fort combiné à l'envie d'embrasser et de câliner était synonyme d'amour. Et quand il y avait ce trop plein d’émotions qui le submergeait, il n'avait qu'une solution pour juguler ça.

_Je t'aime.

Et John rougit. Et Sherlock resta fasciné. Pas la même fascination qu'il avait un temps éprouvé pour Sebastian. Ce qu'aujourd'hui, il interprétait comme étant de la curiosité pour un phénomène qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Non, John, lui, le fascinait réellement. Comme personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire. Parce que cet homme était sûrement l’être le plus parfait qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Et cet homme était son ami. Et il était son amant. Et il était sa moitié. Et il rougissait merveilleusement bien. Et il donnait à Sherlock des envies très charnelles. Et cette fois, il était apparemment un excellent amant, si on devait se fier à la fréquence de cris, de grognements, de frissons et d'invocations du Seigneur qui filtraient de la bouche du blond. 

Sherlock ne savait pas sourire. Et surtout pas face à un objectif. Après tout, le sourire, ce n'était que le reflet, la projection, du bonheur qu'on ressentait à l’intérieur. Et le bonheur... Son bonheur, c’était John.

_ Regardes-moi, Sherlock.

Sherlock sortit de ses pensées. John rayonnait. Il rayonnait pour lui. Car si John était le bonheur de Sherlock, Sherlock est assurément le bonheur de John.

_ Souris-moi, Sherlock.

Et Sherlock sourit face à l'objectif. D'un sourire serein et amoureux.

 

**Fin. ******

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ? Bien, pas bien ? Vous aurez préféré autre chose ? Dites-moi tout ! J'espère juste que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça mièvre (urgh !)...
> 
> P.S : Ceux qui lisent mes fictions TW, ne désespérez pas, je n'abondons rien, promis ! Je suis juste en pleins exams et en pleine réécriture... N'oubliez pas que je vous aime !
> 
> Sama.


End file.
